


Fire Emblem: The Emblem War

by brynstar



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fate/stay night Concept, Gen, Hero Summoning, Modern Setting, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynstar/pseuds/brynstar
Summary: The Seventh Emblem War was brewing - Heroes were being summoned, the Summoners slowly preparing to begin a long, arduous battle with one another in order to have their wishes granted.One of the Summoners, however, was not prepared at all for what was to come. Her journey would be the most difficult, but with her Servant at her side, anything was possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! welcome to my first fic on this account - i wanted to do a fate/stay night crossover of sorts with fire emblem where i took the concept of fate/stay night and applied it to fire emblem. it's basically heroes but amped up to 11, to put it simply.  
> just for clarification, while kiran is in the character tags, this is NOT the same kiran that appears in heroes - the names of avatar characters will be used, but that's as far as it goes. they're basically original characters made to fit in this AU. i wanted to avoid using f/sn characters and fire emblem characters in the same fic, which is why i'm using the avatars in order to fill the roles of the summoners.  
> this is gonna follow nasuverse rules to a T, though there are additional details here and there to make it fit in fire emblem, as well as the role of master being changed to summoner.
> 
> with that out of the way, i hope you enjoy! this is gonna be the first longfic i've worked on and i'm excited to share it with you all.

A girl stands in her room, pacing back and forth – hesitation grips her as she walks around a circle on the floor, a golden tiara resting in the center of it all. Five orbs are carefully placed on the outside of the circle, each shining with various colors.

“What if I mess it up? I could end up with a different Servant than what I’m expecting – what do I do if that happens? Do I just… give up on the Emblem War? No, I can’t do that. Gods, this is ridiculous. Why am I stressing myself out? Dad already told me what to do, so… I should just start the ritual, right?”

She paused, furiously playing with her hair before groaning and crouching down, pressing her hand to the circle on the floor, letting her magic start to seep into it.

_Let silver and steel be the essence._

She begins the chant, the ancient words of the Breidablik Ritual being passed down through her family line. It’s akin to a song that’s stuck in the back of her mind, and she remembers practicing the words with her father every week.

_Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

The circle begins a quiet hum, dim light pouring out of it.

_Let red be the color I pay tribute to._

She can feel the circle radiating heat, the color of the orbs fading before changing to a bright red, tinting the room as they begin to hum along with the circle.

_Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

_Let the four cardinal gates close._

_I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Fire Emblem. If you will submit to this will and this reason…… then answer!_

The five orbs rise from the ground, spinning around the circle as cracks of light travel between them. They spin, faster, faster, growing in speed and intensity, moving up and down in the air as the tiara in the center of the circle is lifted into the air. A bright light begins to shine at the bottom of the tiara, and soon, a person is formed out of it – a man, clad in all blue, stands before her. A mask covers his eyes, his expression seemingly stoic. He turns to look at her, getting on one knee out of respect.

“You must be my Summoner. I am Saber – I will be your sword, milady.”

She hesitates slightly, jaw dropped in awe.  _It actually worked. Oh my gods._

That single thought passes in her mind before she notices a symbol on her hand as her hands rise to her face in sheer joy – her Command Seals. They form in the shape of the ancient royal brand, further proving she succeeded in summoning Saber.

Unable to contain her excitement, she jumps up into the air, yelling “I did it! I actually did it, holy shit!” A quiet cough comes from Saber as his only response as he stands at full attention, waiting patiently to speak.

“Not to interrupt the… er… celebration, but may I have your name? I wish to address you properly, if that’s alright with you.”

“Oh, uh, yeah! I’m Kiran. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Saber.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Kiran.” He seems to freeze for a second, his chin resting in the hole between his index finger and thumb before he speaks up.

“I would like to ask – why are you entering into the Emblem War? You’re rather young for a Summoner.”

Oh. He didn’t wait at all to question her motivations, now did he? She frowns, her brows furrowing. She hadn’t actually… entirely considered why she was doing this. The Fire Emblem granted any wish, certainly – an enticing prospect, to be sure, but she didn’t even know what she would wish for if she won it in the first place. She mulled it over more, pacing along the room before letting out a sigh and shrugging.

“I don’t actually know. I just kind of did it because it was what my dad wanted me to do. I’ll figure it out along the way, I guess? Maybe it was out of boredom. I’m not sure.”

Saber looks at her, his expression grave and his tone cold.

“The Emblem War is no game, Kiran – if you entered it out of boredom, you and I shall surely perish.”

Kiran reeled back in shock, mildly offended by how blunt he was being.

“So, what, you’re just going to let me die because I don’t have a reason to be in this thing?”

He shakes his head, his grip on his sword tightening ever so slightly.

“I just want to ascertain your motivations. My sword is still yours until the bitter end, and I will protect you with my life, should it come to that.”

His words seemed to stir something within her. Whether it was anger, doubt, or happiness, she was unsure. She believed his words, as it was part of the contract between Summoner and Servant, but whether he genuinely meant it beyond that was a mystery to her. She huffed in annoyance before deciding to change the subject.

“Well, since you’ve been summoned, you might as well make yourself at home here. It’s just me in this house, so there’s a guest room you can take, or the master bedroom. Whichever you choose is no big deal to me.”

He looks around the room, seemingly calculating the size of it. He walks outside of the room and disappears for a few minutes before returning.

“Those two rooms are too far away. Your bed is rather large – would it be alright if we shared it?”

Her face flushes red as she sputters, attempting to find the words to object.

“W-w- wait a second? You and me? S-share a bed? I-I don’t know if that’s exactly okay! I mean, you’re a dude, and that’s just… not right! That you and I are sharing a bed, I mean!”

He raises an eyebrow, high enough to where she can see it being raised behind the mask. Even with that damned thing on, he was sassing her.

“Pray tell, how did you conclude that I’m a man?”

She lets out a noise, a mix of emotions ranging between  _wait what_  and  _shit I messed up_.

“Uhh, you kinda just… look like one? I guess?”

He nods.

“Well, regardless, if you feel uncomfortable with us sharing a bed, then I shall sleep on the floor. I would prefer to keep a close watch on you, in case our enemies sneak up on us.”

He- they? They. They begin to look around for spare blankets and pillows before Kiran groans, gripping the bridge of her nose between her index finger and her thumb.

“Fine. We’ll- we’ll share a bed.”

“Are you certain? I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I don’t want you sleeping on the floor, that’s just mean. But you have to  _promise_  me you’re not gonna do anything to me when I’m sleeping.”

“I swear it. I would never take advantage of you while you slept. That goes against my code of ethics.”

“Good. Then that’s fine by me. Besides, I only really use one half of the bed, so I doubt I’ll notice you there in the first place. Now,” she paused to yawn, “I’m going to get ready for bed. If you could wait outside while I get changed, that’d be swell.”

Saber nodded, beginning to exit the room. Before they could fully exit, however, Kiran interjected something else.

“Oh, also, why not change into something more comfortable? My dad has some clothes you could wear, if you want. And you could take off the mask, too.”

They froze in the doorway, one foot already out of the room, while the other was sitting in her room still.

“If it’s quite alright with you, I’d like to wear this as much as possible. I’ll only change when I’m sleeping.”

Mysterious, but alright. She wasn’t going to fight them on it, not wanting to waste her remaining energy on arguing with what was essentially a legendary ghost. They shut the door behind them, and she discarded her current clothes in her hamper, changing into a tanktop and sweatpants before knocking on the back of the door.

“You can come in now, unless you need me to leave so you can change.”

They entered the room, their outfit already changed. They were in a plaid onesie, their eyes covered by a sleeping mask.

“Or… not. Never mind. Well, if you’re ready to sleep, we can go to bed.”

Saber nodded, waiting for her to lie down in bed before putting pillows between the two of them and laying down. It was probably to make her feel more comfortable, a touch she appreciated.

“Good night, Saber.”

“Rest well, Kiran. We’ll discuss our plan of action tomorrow.”

She nodded, turning to stare up at her ceiling fan spin around for a while. The whole thing was still surreal to her. Saber was here, living in her house now. She hadn’t had company since her father passed away, as she refused to move out of the house they both lived in together. She was participating in the Emblem War, something her father had been teaching her about since she was five years old. Kiran let out a quiet sigh, realizing she had to get serious from this day on. Her life, and the life of Saber, now, depended on it.

Starting tomorrow, she was going to win this war. For what, she was unsure, but she knew she was determined to win it. For her sake, for her father’s, and for Saber’s as well.

* * *

 

Her eyes shut, and she begins to dream. She dreams of fire, and of blood. Wounds cover her body, and she’s coughing up blood. In front of her, the Fire Emblem spins in the air. Kiran reaches out to touch it, muttering to herself.

“I wish… I wish for them to-”

She shoots up in bed, sweating. Saber is already awake, dressed back in the clothes they wore previously. They look over at her, their mouth moving into a look of concern. Was it concern? She couldn’t tell with that blasted mask in the way.

“Are you alright? You kept shifting around in your sleep.”

She nods, deciding not to bother them with her dreams.

“Yeah. Just a restless sleeper sometimes, I guess.”

“I see. Well, since you’re awake, shall we have breakfast? I can cook if you don’t wish to do so.”

Kiran froze up, realizing her fridge was filled with nothing but junk food. TV dinners sustained her all this time, and she was certain that Saber wouldn’t want that as their very first meal.

“We might need to go grocery shopping first, if that’s alright. I didn’t really… prepare to have a guest any time soon.”

They nod, thankfully not realizing how atrocious her fridge would be had they opened it for any ingredients.

“There’s a grocery store close by – do you want to drive or take shotgun?”

Saber gave a small shrug, clearly not caring either way.

“Shotgun for you it is, then.”

Once again, they nod, following Kiran to her car.

* * *

 

It’s only about halfway through the trip to the store that Kiran realizes that Saber is still fully dressed in their previous attire, sword and all. She holds back an inner freakout, grimacing in worry instead.

“Hey, uh, Saber? Is there… anything else you can wear? Since we’re in public, yknow.”

They hesitate, looking at their clothes and then back to Kiran.

“Is there something wrong with my attire?”

“Well, nothing is _wrong_ with it per se? I just don’t think we’d be allowed to enter the store with you having a sword right on your hip like that. Cosplay is common nowadays, but there’s no conventions around, so… Maybe just change into something more casual? If you can, I mean.”

Saber nodded, a blue light radiating from where they are and covering their body. Their outfit changes into blue jeans, a dress shirt, and vest, with sunglasses covering their eyes. Much more casual than before, and not a bad fashion choice either.

“Well, that’s convenient. But thank you for doing that. You’re… rather compliant, actually. Is there any way you can like, give some push back here and there? If you’re not okay with doing something, I mean.”

“That’s not how I function as your Servant. I’m meant to comply with your orders, even if I might personally disagree with them.”

“So that means you have to go along with me asking you to give some push back, right? Since it’s an order, even if you don’t personally agree with it.”

She winks at Saber playfully, and they noticeably freeze up for a second.

“…Gods, I guess you’re right.”

“Good! In that case, try to loosen up, okay? I don’t want to seem like I’m your boss, even if I am. I want us to be friends.”

Saber turns to her, a blue eyebrow raising up in questioning.

“Do you… truly mean that?”

Kiran nods, giving a friendly smile to them.

“You don’t have to share your name, since that’s part of the whole thing of being a Servant and all that, but I want you to act like we’re friends. I hate how you’re so stoic half the time.”

Saber nods gently, repeating the word “friend” back to themselves.

* * *

 

The trip to the store proceeds as it would normally, Saber helping Kiran pick out what they want to eat and the two of them discussing potential meals, before she feels someone tap on her shoulder. A man with white hair in a black and purple letterman stands behind her, grinning widely.

 _Well, that’s not creepy at all,_ Kiran muses, deciding to humor the stranger.

“Can I help you?”

“Indeed you can! You’re a Summoner, right?”

Saber freezes up, their hand moving to their hip instinctually.

“How exactly do you know that?”

“Well, it’s more of a feeling, I guess? I felt drawn to you while I was in here. Am I right, though?”

Kiran looks to Saber, unsure of how to proceed.

“Uhhhhhhhhhh…”

“Hm. I think that’s a yes. In that case, let’s fight!”

“Wait what. Here? Right now?”

“Yeah!”

“Dude.” She groans loudly in complaint before continuing. “We’re in the middle of a fucking Publix.”

He hesitates, looking around for a bit.

“Hm. I guess you’re right. Meet me in the nature trail close by, and we’ll go from there, okay? My Servant and I will be waiting!”

She’s once again unsure of what to do, but isn’t given the chance to respond, as the man has already left them.

“Well, shit.”


End file.
